my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Niccolo Marsicano
Niccolo Marsicano (ニコロ・マルシカーノ Nikoro marushikāno) is, officially, a former vigilante turned tentative independent hero. Several unconfirmed ties to the Alexandria Family have caught the attention of Italy's Consiglio per l'uso sensuale di Quirk (Council for Sensible Quirk Usage), although no official lawsuit has ever made it to court. Despite this, Niccolo himself is under heavy speculation and is currently under surveillance to see if he has kept any illicit ties to the mob since his apparent resignation. He is most commonly seen in the Southwestern parts of Italy, near Rome and frequently found operating outside the city in the surrounding regions. He has been under the suspicion of both the Italian police and the National Hero Agency due to his former ties to the mafia. Appearance Niccolo is an average European male of similar build and height. There are notable stress lines around his eyes and mouth, as well as an ever-present series of dark bags beneath his eyes. Has a mop of pale blonde hair on top of his head that is most often unkempt, and his clothes are similarly disheveled. He is not known to wear a costume during his hero work, nor any sort of mask. His quirk has created such devices for him before, but this is considered rare. Personality Generally considered apathetic, docile, and unfocused in his off time. Does not like to speak much, and it has been speculated that he may have some kind of cognitive disorder although this has never been proved. Most often avoids combat when possible, but has been known to set up battles and position himself advantageously before they begin. Has a proven track record of manipulation of both heroes, police, and villains and is kept in distrust by most other vigilantes. Several years ago, he was known to be fiercely loyal to the Alexandria family. While he claimed he has cut ties, many independent assets have maintained that he keeps in regular contact with one of their middlemen. The extent of this relationship is not known, but he is to be considered as a strong ally to the Mafia family. Is an avid chainsmoker. His most notable personality trait, is his apparent harbored distaste for the "sillier" aspects of hero society. Most notable the idea of "super moves", branding, franchising, and the belief that superheros are 2-dimensional paragons of justice. Although this apparent dislike has never managed to sufficiently crack through his exterior and hamper his judgement in conflict. His manipulative nature, combined with his pre-disposition towards silence and apathy, has alienated him from the community at large. Beyond the unknown middle man, Niccolo is not known to have any other strong allies within the vigilante circles operating in Lazio, Abruzzo, and Campania. He has, however, been seen in multiple joint-efforts between heroes and vigilantes during times of crisis, acting as a I.T. specialist and on-site security. Official response by the Agenzia Nazionale Eroe (National Hero Agency) is that Niccolo is to be approached cautiously, and any foreign contact is to be reported immediately in return for an unspecified bounty dependent on information. History Official records are lacking, although it is believed that Niccolo originated in an orphanage that was formerly a front for the Alexandria family mob. Additional details on genealogical history, as well as any surviving family members are absent from any records of the orphanage, nor have any such reports been found in Alexandria records. Several witness testimonies from longtime colleagues assert that Niccolo was taken in as a child into the family after he gained his powers. From then on, he was adopted by one Ticoné Marsicano -a lieutenant at the time- and raised as the primary heir to the branch clan. At age 17, Ticoné was killed in a conflict between two rivaling families at the time and was subsequently supplanted of his role as his lieutenant by his son. By this time, Niccolo had spent over a decade in the family business and had expanded his powers immensely in that time. Lorenzo Alexandria -Patriarch to the Alexandria family- having personally appointed mentors to help him expand his abilities. From that point onward, Niccolo primarily acted as a coordinator using a complex uplink of computer terminals and stolen data files from the Italian government. Using his powers, Niccolo was able to systematically avoid the attention of the Italian heroes, as well as dismantle the rival families vying for power in the region. On June 14th, 19██ Lorenzo Alexandria was killed in a coup, being replaced by his grandson at the time: Nestor Alexandria. Details about both the coup, and the subsequent role Niccolo played in the following years, is spotty and unclear. However, Niccolo Marsicano was not removed from his position, nor did he resign from his post as a coordinator. According to crime statistics provided by the Polizia de Stato, the momentum garnered before the coup was not lost in the slightest, implying that Niccolo's duties had not changed. This continued on for the next three years, before the surprising resignation of the mafioso. By all accounts, this was taken well by Nestor who was known for sealing loose lips in his years as head of the family. This, combined with the extraordinary ease of procuring further resources as he was setting up in the vigilante market, has put Niccolo under heavy speculation. Under Italian law governing quirks and former villains, Niccolo was able to get an amnesty in exchange for credible information about the mafia's imminent plans for the future, on the basis that Niccolo would no longer actively aid the family in economic, territorial, informational, or supplementary ways. By all legal and official accounts, this deal is currently being upheld by both parties. Although, aforementioned rumors of apparent meetings with family middlemen have cast a suspicious light over the independent hero. A hearing was called approximately 6-7 months ago to discuss these rumors, but the case ultimately fell through on the grounds of lacking evidence and unreliable witness testimony. Currently, Niccolo is operating in the areas outside of Rome, namely around Cerveteri, Bracciano, and Santa Severa. He has garnered a reputation as a capable strategist and one who works well in organizing others based on their abilities and personalities. He has also won several head-to-head fights with notable villains in his areas, and can conceivable be considered an adept hero with plenty of practical experience. The exact relationship between the Alexandria family and Niccolo Marsicano are still being reviewed at the time of this writing, however many (both hero and otherwise) still hold out suspicion for the young hero. Powers and Abilities Tinkertech (ティンカーテック Tinkātekku): Tinkertech allows Niccolo to alter his surrounding environment and shape it into futuristic technology. In a radius of about 10 meters, Niccolo will passively shape his environment and twist it into different devices. Most of the machines and technology created is capable of being controlled remotely through Niccolo's brainwaves. However, certain alterations require Niccolo to operate it manually (computers, portal devices, vehicles, etc). While Niccolo is capable of repressing his power, he is also capable of forcing the speed of creation up at the cost of mobility. '''Capable Strategist: '''Niccolo is considered, even by his opponents, as a capable strategist and coordinator. He understands quirks and how their owners use them on a fundamental level. Niccolo is easily able to matchup squads that work well with eachother based on their personality, history, and quirk synergy. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''While not a strong suit of his, Niccolo boasts a fair amount of training in various forms of martial arts such as Kickboxing and Brazilian Jujitsu. Category:Vigilantes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Former Villains Category:Criminals Category:Tech User Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alvedrez